


Tupelo Honey

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beekeeper Castiel (Supernatural), Beekeeping, Castiel Acts Like Endverse Castiel (Supernatural), Fondling, Grinding, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Photographer Dean Winchester, Pinups, Printing Presses, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: "It's seven a.m.. The better question is, why aren't you awake yet?" Charlie's too chipper voice grated down Dean's nerves, although it usually wouldn't. "Please tell me you're free this afternoon."Dean didn't bother fighting his groan. "Depends on how far I have to travel and if you let me get back to sleep in the next five minutes.""It's over in Lawrence. An hour away max. I originally had Meg doing it, but she got requested specifically for a high paying job, Benny can't get there in time and... Please. Just, please?" Charlie pleaded. Dean groaned again. Charlie never pleaded."What time do I need to be there?" Dean put Charlie on speakerphone and opened the clock app on his phone."That's all you need to know? Really?" Charlie questioned before quickly answered. "They asked for between one and one-thirty."Dean counted on his fingers. That would still get him the minimum four hours he needed. He set his alarm and a back up as he responded. "Fine. And since you're surprised I didn't ask, what is the gig?""Calendar Shoot. KAS wants to make a calendar for charity." Charlie replied simply.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431565
Comments: 26
Kudos: 277
Collections: The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection





	Tupelo Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeafZelindor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/gifts).



> Oh hey, Week 27! We're past the halfway mark for this Challenge! This is a several-in-one fic, knocking out a few things with it here.
> 
> It's ProfoundBond's Birthday! There's a challenge to write a fic for a prompt submitted by a member, this one is from Leafzelindor who found an article about Beekeepers doing a pinup calendar for charity.
> 
> I'm also still doing the OTP NSFW Challenge, but because I fell behind, I'm covering days 3 (first time), 4 (masturbation), 6 (clothed getting off), and 7 (dressed/half-naked sex). I'll probably come back to day five at some point.
> 
> There was something else I was going to knock out with this. If it comes back to me I'll remember.  
> ...  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

Dean had finally fallen asleep when his phone rang. It was Hedwig's Theme from Harry Potter, and he didn't even have to look at who was calling before he answered.

"This better be fucking good, Charles." Dean ran his hand down his face.

"It's seven a.m.. The better question is, why aren't you awake yet?" Charlie's too chipper voice grated down Dean's nerves, although it usually wouldn't. "Please tell me you're free this afternoon."

Dean didn't bother fighting his groan. "Depends on how far I have to travel and if you let me get back to sleep in the next five minutes."

"It's over in Lawrence. An hour away max. I originally had Meg doing it, but she got requested specifically for a high paying job, Benny can't get there in time and... Please. Just, please?" Charlie pleaded. Dean groaned again. Charlie never pleaded.

"What time do I need to be there?" Dean put Charlie on speakerphone and opened the clock app on his phone.

"That's all you need to know? Really?" Charlie questioned before quickly answered. "They asked for between one and one-thirty."

Dean counted on his fingers. That would still get him the minimum four hours he needed. He set his alarm and a back up as he responded. "Fine. And since you're surprised I didn't ask, what is the gig?"

"Calendar Shoot. KAS wants to make a calendar for charity." Charlie replied simply.

"You act like I know what KAS stands for, Red."

Charlie sighed. "Kansas Apiarists Society."

"Okay. I'll take the job about monkeys. Text me the info, and let me sleep. It's the gig you gave me last night that's making me cranky anyway." Dean hung up the phone and rolled back over to sleep.

Dean woke up with his first alarm and stumbled out to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. He figured he could grab a cold shower, get dressed, and fill his travel mug before running out the door. He hadn't unpacked the Impala from his gig the night before, a burlesque show centering around Star Wars. Dean loved Charlie for that, but man, he stayed too late with the entertainers, getting to know the ones who played R2 D2 and C3PO very well.

After his shower, Dean grabbed his phone and checked the weather. Spring was undoubtedly starting, and he figured he could get away with a henley and jeans. The address that Charlie had texted to him belonged to a farm, so he also made sure to grab a pair of hiking boots that he didn't care if they got dirty. 

Double-checking himself and making sure he had everything correct, Dean fixed his coffee and headed out to the Impala. He smiled at his Baby and slid in, setting his coffee between his legs as he started her up and popped a cassette into the deck. Metallica's Fuel blared out through the speakers, and Dean quickly turned it down, forgetting how loud he had it up to keep him awake on the way home.

About halfway there, Dean's phone rang, Hedwig's theme again, and he answered the phone, putting it on speakerphone. "I'm halfway there, Charlie. Don't tell me you don't need me there."

"Nope, still need you. But I'll be meeting you there. I have to go over some things with the group before we can start the print job. Meg didn't actually get them to sign the paperwork like I thought she had."

Dean scoffed. Leave it to Meg to forget something vital. "Well, at least I get to spend the day with my best friend. And Monkeys."

"Yeah, about that. People who study and work with monkeys are called primatologists." Charlie commented. "You hung up before I could correct you."

"So, the people I'm shooting today?" Dean raised an eyebrow, despite Charlie not being there to see it.

"Beekeepers. They work with bees, Dean."

Dean grabbed his coffee and went to take another sip, realizing it was empty. He sighed. It was going to be a long day. "Charlie, stop and pick me up a coffee. You ruined the one thing I was looking forward to the most."

"Uhh..." Charlie hesitated. "Yeah, I'll grab you a coffee, black with two sugars, right?"

"Charlie..." Dean warned. There was something she wasn't saying, and he was going to drag it out of her.

"Look, just promise me you won't turn around. You're my best photographer, and I need you to pick up the ball. You're getting what Meg would have gotten, and then some." Charlie spoke quickly, clearly nervous.

"I'm only like..." Dean looked at his phone. "Ten minutes out now? Just spit it out."

"It's a pinup shoot. You'll be taking photos of them nude with strategically placed objects."

Dean could hear Charlie wincing over the phone, bracing to be yelled at. "Charlie, why are you worried about that? You literally had me at a burlesque show last night."

"Yeah, but those are young, hot people who get paid to look good and perform risque performances. Are there young, hot beekeepers?" Charlie questioned.

"A job is a job." Dean rolled his eyes, irritated that Charlie thought he would be judgmental. "If they're comfortable in their skin to do this, more power to them."

"Oh, thank the timelords," Charlie responded. "Sorry, I just. I know you. I know your preferences, I just..." She paused. "I'll bring you a slice of pie too?"

Dean laughed. "Pie makes me forgive everything, Charlie. Apple makes me forgive faster."

"You got it. You almost there?" Charlie asked. "I'll be there in about twenty, now that I'm stopping for pie."

"Yeah, I'm pulling onto the road now. I'll let them know, and I'll see you soon, okay?" Dean hung up the phone and followed the road a little further down until he saw a simple but elegant sign marking the entrance to Mullen Farms. He turned down their driveway, finding a beautiful white farmhouse at the end of it. There were several other cars already parked, and Dean found an open spot next to an old blue pick up truck.

Dean slid out of the Impala and took a quick look around. He saw a field of tall white boxes, and vaguely recalled from some documentary that those were the hives. He also saw a greenhouse, and several small gardening plots outside next to it.

After taking in his surroundings, and not noticing anyone outside, Dean walked over to the house. As he started to climb the stairs, an older gentleman with a thick grey beard and long thick locks to match walked out the front door.

"You must be Dean." He offered his hand. "Ms. Bradbury said you'd be our photographer today instead of Meg. My name is Cain Mullen."

Dean took Cain's hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Mullen. Charlie's not too far behind. She said she had some paperwork to go over with you?"

"Yep, we just need to dot some Is and cross some Ts so your company can get this started." Cain gestured for Dean to follow him. "Did Charlie tell you what she roped you into?"

"She sure did. We had a small chat on the phone while I was driving over. I was planning on asking your opinions on where to shoot and what you were all hoping for." Dean followed Cain into the living room where several people were sitting. "Looks like we're having a party."

Cain chuckled. "I tried to get enough people to have one pair or one person per month. There is one more person on his way. He got waylaid at the Farmer's Market he sells at on Saturdays." Cain gestured at the group. "Shall we do introductions?"

"Sure thing." Dean offered a short, polite wave to the group. "Hey guys, I'm Dean, I'm your photographer for the day."

Many versions of hello responded, and Cain moved to the side. "Let's start here then, this lovely young woman is my wife, Colette." The woman swatted at Cain and blushed.

"Heya, I'm Donna, this is my wife, Jody." The bubbly blonde sitting next to Colette introduced. "Pleased to make your acquaintance today!"

Dean nodded, and the guy next to wives spoke up in some sort of British Accent. "Crowley."

"Like from Good Omens?" Dean asked. "Huh." The man scowled at Dean but went back to his drink.

"Ignore this grouch. I'm Max." He looked to his side and was given a slight nod from the woman sitting next to him. "And this is my twin, Alicia."

"It's nice to meet you, Dean," Alicia added.

"Nice to meet you both also," Dean replied. He looked to the other side of Alicia, where a blond man was sitting, completely uninterested.

"Oh, must I?" He took a sip of his own drink, and Dean could already sense they would clash. "Balthazar. My brother is the one who is missing, and he should be here soon I hope. There are much more important things to attend to."

"Really, Bal? Cause being photographed in the nude by a handsome lad like this?" The brunette next to Balthazar winked at Dean. "I'm sure gets even your ice-cold blood will get hot."

Dean stammered. "Uh, thank you?"

"Please forgive both of them. Balthazar is cranky because he's up before three, and Mick, well..." The last person in the room, a brunette with beautiful long locks offered an apologetic smile. "I'm Gilda."

Cain clapped Dean on the back. "We'll introduce you to Castiel when he gets here." A chime went off. "That could be him or Charlie."

Dean watched as Cain stepped out of the living room before turning back to the group. "So, what are you all hoping on getting out of the photoshoot today?"

"Well, we are raising money, so we want shots that will intrigue people to buy the calendar. But we also want it to be done tastefully," Alicia spoke up after a moment. 

"Some of us may not be that comfortable doing solo shots, so we were hoping for a few group shots," Colette added in.

"You're still as beautiful as the day I met you, love." Cain walked back in with Charlie in tow. "Everyone, this is Charlie. She owns 451 Printing, the company that is printing off our calendars."

"Hey, everyone! I'm sure I'll be getting a chance to meet up with you over the next few hours." She handed a cup of coffee to Dean. "Who do I need to talk to about getting these contracts signed?"

"That would be me," Crowley spoke up from the corner he sat in. "If the rest of you all want to get this little idea rolling, get."

Cain smiled gently. "You all know where you can go to change. If you need a robe, let me know." He pointed at Balthazar. "Especially you."

"What?" Balthazar pretended to be offended and followed after the rest of the group. "You act like I run around nude half the time."

"You do." The rest of the group replied playfully.

Dean took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "So, today's going to be fun."

"It is." Cain clasped his hand on Dean's shoulder. "They're all various shades of nervous, and they show it in their own way." He nodded towards a side door. "Want to go see where we want to have the photos at?"

"Sure." He turned and looked at Charlie. "You gonna be okay, Red?" When Charlie nodded, he followed after Cain.

There was no denying the farm was beautiful. Out behind the house appeared to be an orchard and a barn that Dean had missed upon first glance. The idea of having something like it had once flitted through Dean's mind. Then real life happened, and he had a brother to raise and put through college.

"Since it's still a little too cold for the bees, the hives are dormant at the moment." Cain snapped Dean out of his thoughts and back to the present. "So, I think we should take a few shots out here." He pointed over towards the orchard. "The trees are still barren of their leaves, so perhaps those would make for some good pictures for the Winter Months."

Dean nodded in agreement. "Yeah, especially if anyone has hats or mittens. They could peek out around the tree, to cover themselves." He turned and looked at the greenhouse. "How about any shots in there or around there."

"We had hoped so. While it is a functioning greenhouse and we have a pair of plots in there, we mostly use it for caring for the hives. A lot of our tools are in there."

"Perfect. We can place those or have them held strategically–" Dean was interrupted by the same chime indicating Charlie had arrived. He watched as Cain pulled out his phone.

"That's most likely Castiel. Balthazar is a good guy once you get to know him, but Castiel is always a good guy." Cain gestured for Dean to follow. "Let's get that last introduction out of the way. I know you need to get your stuff out of your car anyway."

"Sounds good. We can also see if anyone else is ready."

The pair walked back over towards the house when Dean nearly tripped over his own two feet. A tall, dark-haired man stepped out of a tan-colored car. Even from the distance between them, he could see the piercing blue eyes and felt a shiver run down his spine. The man was gorgeous, and Dean secretly hoped he was the missing Castiel.

"You alright there, Dean?" Cain asked, a hint of humor in his voice.

Dean could only nod as they got closer. 

"Castiel!" Cain called over, preventing the not-so-mystery-man-anymore from climbing up the stairs. "Want to introduce you to someone before you head in."

"Hello, Cain." Castiel walked over and looked Dean up and down, almost as though Castiel were scrutinizing him. "Your friend?"

"Our photographer," Cain corrected. "Ms. Masters could no longer join us today, so Ms. Bradbury got Dean here to fill in for us."

"Hey there, Castiel." Dean offered his hand, a jolt of electricity shooting through him when Castiel took it. "Looking forward to working with you and the rest of the members today."

Cas smirked as he let go of Dean's hand. "And I look forward to working with you."

"Let's head on inside. I want to make sure Crowley doesn't drive Ms. Bradbury too crazy." Cain pointed at the door. "Also, I need to get myself ready and make sure the others are as well."

The trio walked up the stairs into Cain's home, with both Cain and Castiel excusing themselves to go get undressed. Dean walked into the living room to find Charlie sitting on the couch, twirling her finger around her hair. It was her nervous tick when she flirted, and currently, she was flirting pretty strongly with Gilda.

"Alright, Red, give the lady some breathing room." Dean playfully swatted Charlie's shoulder with the back of his hand. "If you're not too busy, boss lady, want to come give me a hand with my equipment?"

"We're talking about how bees are vital to our environment, Dean." Charlie glared.

"Yeah, well, you helping me get my gear out of the back of Baby will help you. Let's go." Dean poked her in the cheek.

"Boys, right?" Charlie asked Gilda. "Who wants or needs them?" Gilda laughed at Charlie's joke as Charlie stood up. "We can talk later, perhaps over lunch?"

Gilda nodded, and Charlie stood up, following behind Dean. Once out of what Charlie assumed to be earshot, she hissed at Dean. "Our conversation was going great, thank you very much."

"So, if you're allowed to flirt with the clients, am I allowed to flirt with the clients?" Dean asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Dean, how long have we known each other?" Charlie asked.

"Sixth grade, so almost 20 years?" Dean did the rough math in his head. "Why?"

"You slept with one of the clients last night." Charlie crossed her arms. When Dean flipped up two fingers, correcting her, she rolled her eyes. "So you don't have to ask me if you can sleep with them, but you will ask me if you can flirt with them?"

"Only when you're on-site too, Boss Woman." Dean winked.

Charlie flipped her hair over her shoulder as Dean handed her his lens bag. "Well, I appreciate your concern for my delicate tendencies." She looked back at the door. "Besides, she started flirting first."

"It's like Star Wars. Who shot first? Greedo or Han? It doesn't matter, because, in the long run, someone got shot. Here, it's just you and that sweet girl in there. And someone wants to get laid." Dean pulled out a pair of tripods and set them on the ground next to him.

"How dare you use that on me," Charlie argued. "I don't care if you're right. Han shot first."

"Make my point for me, why don't you, Solo?" Dean winked at Charlie as he grabbed the last bag out of the Impala and shut her trunk.

Charlie bit her tongue but smiled all the same. "Screw you, Winchester." 

"I'll pass." Dean shouldered his camera bag and grabbed the two tripods. "I want to start over in the orchard. I think the lighting is best over there right now. We can shoot the hives from any angle, and I'm pretty sure that's got to be some kind of lighting in the greenhouse to wrap up with."

"This is where I'll defer to you, Handmaiden." Charlie bowed and let Dean lead the way.

After Dean had finished setting up the camera and took a few test shots, Cain and Colette walked across the field in big fluffy robes. Dean almost wanted to laugh, but they looked so warm, so cozy, so perfect, that he resisted. Instead, he noted the hats and gloves that the couple carried.

"I liked your idea about the gloves and hats, so Colette and I dug out some for props for this part of the shoot." Cain offered them to Dean, who took them and set them up on the small table he had set up.

"These are perfect." He looked back towards the house. "Anyone else want to do the tree shots? Per your contract, all photos are released back to you, so they could have them for momentoes of the day, even if it's not the one used in the calendar."

"They're coming." Colette smiled softly. "They're prepping coffee and cocoa. While you two may be warm, it's a little chilly for those of us just in our birthday suits."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, I guess so." He gestured at the trees in the orchard. "Did you want to start while we're waiting for everyone else?"

The couple nodded, and each grabbed a hat before walking over to the trees. Dean watched as they each stepped behind one, and discarded their robes to the side. They both peaked around their own trees, and Dean couldn't help but steal a quick shot of them.

"You're starting already?" Cain asked, a small twinkle in his eye. "Shouldn't we get a warning?"

"Sometimes, candid photos are the best photos." Dean shrugged as he walked over to them. While he posed them and took a few shots, more of the club came outside, all wrapped in various robes.

Dean took a few more shots of Cain and Colette before looking at the group. "Who's next? It can be two or three of you, or just one." Not to his surprise, Mick volunteered to go next. Dean playfully rolled his eyes and proceeded to take Mick's and the rest of the group's photos in the orchard.

As he finished up with Gilda's turn, Dean turned and looked at the group, counting to confirm what he already knew. "Where's Castiel?"

"He was taking a phone call, but he should be out here by now." Balthazar held up a finger. "I'll go fetch him."

"Castiel runs the family Apiary, the day-to-day, the finances, everything," Donna spoke up once Balthazar was out of earshot. She snuggled up closer to Jody. "Well, Balthy does their PR."

"He makes it look easy, but he's got to have it tough," Max added in. "Alicia and I split everything almost 50-50 when mom and dad died, but we still needed to hire someone to run the books."

The door to the house shut loudly, and everyone turned to see Castiel stepping out of the house with Balthazar in tow. He crossed over to the group. "My apologies. Small issue at the farm I had to take care of. I understand it's my turn?"

"Yeah, if you want to pick a tree, or pick a partner to join you behind the trees." Dean could have sworn that Castiel's eyes went dark when he said partner, but he shook his head. "You can drop the robe and throw–" Dean found himself speechless when Castiel slipped off his robe and threw it at Balthazar before walking over to the trees.

"Well then, we know who's not modest." Charlie quipped. She pinched Dean in the side when he didn't move. "Take your photos."

Dean shot a quick glare at Charlie before crossing over to the trees. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out as he helped Castiel take several poses. Dean made sure each one kept Castiel decent even if he wanted to enjoy the well-sculpted man in front of him. As he wrapped up the last few of Castiel's shots, words he didn't mean to say escaped his lips. "Not gonna lie, dude. What you did there? You did a good job of hiding all that."

"All of what, Dean?" Castiel asked as he stepped out from around the tree and back to the group.

Dean nearly fainted on the spot.

"Hey Dean," Charlie walked up next to Dean and leaned into him. "Your bi is showing."

Dean snapped back to reality and down at Charlie. "Shut up."

"Call a break, we can move to the hives like you suggested?" Charlie crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nah, let's head over now, we can carry the few things over. I don't want to waste any natural light." Dean put a cap on the camera and walked back to the group. "Alright, We're going to go take some shots with the hives, including some full group shots. Charlie and I will be right over with our gear."

The majority of the group started walking towards the hives, with Cain, Castiel, and Mick staying behind to offer their assistance with carrying items over. Charlie shoved a tripod each at Cain and Mick, grabbing Dean's lens bag for herself. That left the little makeshift table that Castiel strolled up to. "You and I can get this?"

"Uh..." Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "I think it's light enough for me to carry by myself. He felt himself flush, and he hoped that his cheeks or ears weren't actually changing color.

"It might be light enough, but it doesn't mean that it wouldn't be awkward." Castiel was smiling, and his blue eyes were boring straight into Dean's soul.

"I guess you're not going to let me say no, are you?" Dean stepped to the other side of the table and lifted it alongside Castiel, walking it over to the hives.

"So, how did you get this gig? I was expecting Meg," Castiel asked, his voice casual as they carried the table.

Dean thought back to his earlier conversation with Charlie. "Something about her being the caveat in a high paying contract, I think."

"Huh. Well, whatever the reason, I'm glad we got an upgrade." Dean stole a look at Castiel, who was eyeing him up and down.

Once they set up at the hives, time flew by. The group knew what they wanted, they meshed well with Dean, and they listened when he gave suggestions for moving and posing. They did a few poses robed, to make sure that the lighting was still good (and maybe for the front of the calendar, Charlie had suggested) and then they all disrobed.

Dean fought to keep his eyes moving, to not focus on Castiel. The photoshoot was for the entire group, and the group was doing this for a charity calendar. As gorgeous as Castiel was, Dean needed to do his job.

"Did you get enough group shots?" Charlie leaned in, trying to look at the shot count on the display of Dean's camera.

"I got plenty," Dean commented. He looked to the group, his eyes settling on Cain. "We have all the group shots we need. Are we doing individual shots with the hives too?"

Cain looked around at his group, almost as though he were sending a private message via that same communication that Dean thought bees used. Cain nodded and looked at Dean again. "I think we're good with just the group shots here. If it's okay, we'd like to take a little bit of a break, then we can go set up in the greenhouse. That's where the most props and tools are."

"Charles, that good with you?" Dean looked over his shoulder. When she nodded, he shouted out to the group. "Hey, we're going to take about a thirty-minute break, if you all want to go take a rest inside the house. Warm up, have some more cocoa or coffee." As the beekeepers moved inside, Dean turned around to face Charlie. "You too, kiddo. I'll move this stuff to the greenhouse."

Dean watched as Charlie nodded again and followed the group. He turned around to grab his bags when he came face to face with Castiel. "Would you like some help again, Dean?"

"Uh." Dean looked over his shoulder then back to Castiel. "Sure, Cas."

Cas crossed over and grabbed the two tripods. "I'll just grab these."

Dean watched as Cas bent down and bit his lip. "Actually, I haven't needed those this whole time. I'll run them to my car if you want to take one of these bags to the greenhouse?"

"Of course, Dean." Cas stood up and handed the tripods to Dean before bending back over and grabbing one of the bags. He turned and walked towards the greenhouse.

Dean took the opportunity to bolt to the Impala. He popped her trunk and dropped the tripods in before reaching into his pants pocket to try and adjust himself. There was no denying it. Cas was gorgeous, he was hung, and he was purposely pushing all of Dean's buttons.

Once he was sure that he had adjusted himself properly, Dean closed Baby back up and walked back to the hives, finding everything moved. He cursed himself, thinking that he hadn't taken that long, and made his way over to the greenhouse. Dean pulled the door open and slipped inside, only to found himself grabbed by Cas, who had wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Tell me I'm reading this wrong, and I'll step away," Cas whispered, hot against Dean's ear. "If you don't want this, I'll back off and apologize."

Dean turned in Cas' arms to face him properly. He hesitated for only a moment before crashing his mouth into Cas', tracing his tongue across the dry lips, asking to be let in.

Cas pulled back, causing Dean to whine. "So, I am right?"

"Jesus, Cas. Shut up and kiss me." Dean retorted.

"Oh Dean," Cas leaned in, kissing Dean's jaw before whispering in his ear. "I intend on doing much more than kissing." He pulled back just enough to stare at Dean before locking their lips together. 

When Dean ran his tongue across Cas' lips, this time Cas relented and let him in, the kiss becoming much more heated and frantic. Dean whimpered as Cas grabbed him by the ass and lifted him, carrying him over to a nearby table and sitting him on the edge.

Cas's robe fell open, and Dean was treated to a hands-on experience as his hands shot to Cas' chest and traced down, his fingers learning about the man in front of him. Dean pulled back for a moment and tried to lift his shirt off.

"Not enough time. You said only a half-hour, we only have about fifteen minutes before they come out here for the last shots." Cas reached for Dean's fly and undid it, opening it wide, before pulling Dean's underwear down, popping out his cock. "As lovely as the rest of you." Cas traced his thumb along the slit, spreading the pre-come that was leaking out.

"Holy fuck, Cas." Dean's head fell back as Cas started to stroke his cock. "That feels good." He leaned forward and rested his forehead on Cas' shoulder.

"Your skin turns such a lovely shade of pink when you're flushed. Your freckles stand out, and your eyes are so much greener." Cas spread Dean's legs and moved in between them, pressing their cocks together. "If only we had more time. I would love to see how much it would take to have you come apart–" Cas ran his tongue up along Dean's neck before stopping next to his ear. "–just so I can put you back together again."

Dean threw his arms around Cas' shoulders, clinging to him, moaning into Cas' neck as Cas worked their cocks together. 

"Does this feel good for you, Dean?" Cas ran his free hand through Dean's hair, pulling at it lightly as he worked his other hand over their cocks. "I have been picturing you all day, riding my cock, bending you over one of these hives, your back up against one of the trees. I didn't realize coming to this today would help me find someone so pretty, so willing, so eager."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Dean whispered into Cas' neck, each staccato profane an almost holy devotion. "Cas, I'm not gonna last. Please."

Cas let go of Dean's hair and hooked his fingers under Dean's chin, lifting him up. "You like to beg, don't you. You like to ask permission?" Dean nodded and found Cas claiming his mouth again, a rush of teeth and tongue. Cas pulled back and whispered against Dean's lips. "You can come at any time."

Dean let himself go limp against Cas, a few more strokes and his own upward thrusts pushing him over the edge and crying out. Cas quickly pressed their mouths together, swallowing the sound, his own release coming on the heels of Dean's.

Cas pulled away from Dean, his blue eyes locked on to Dean in a look that he could only describe as adoration. "Are you okay?" 

Dean nodded, slightly winded, before asking playfully, "Jesus, Cas. You do this on all your first meetings?"

"No." Cas shook his head. "Only with gorgeous green-eyed men. I don't quite understand what you've done to me, but you're under my skin, and it feels good." Cas pulled back and looked at his hand and the mess between the two of them. "Shit, your shirt."

Dean looked down. "Should have let me take it off." Dean looked around and found a somewhat clean rag on the table next to him. He wiped off what he could from his shirt before handing the cloth to Cas. "At least you can be wiped off."

"I am sorry." Cas offered again as he finished wiping himself down. "Forgive me?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "I can be bribed."

"Is that so?" Cas held his hand out to Dean and helped him off of the table. Once Dean was standing, he reached down and carefully readjusted Dean's underwear. Dean did up his own fly before Cas moved back into Dean's bubble. "Don't leave right away? I'll make sure you have my number. Kind of hard to exchange information when one of us is only in a robe."

"Guess I won't be able to use the take me out to dinner first line, huh?" Dean joked.

Cas' lips curled up wickedly. "You wouldn't prefer building up an appetite first?"

"Shit Cas, you keep saying things like that, I'm going–" Dean was interrupted by the greenhouse door opening and Charlie peeking her head in.

"Please, don't tell me I interrupted something." Charlie frantically shook her head. "Please. My brain couldn't handle it right now."

"While it would be fun to short-circuit you, no. You didn't interrupt anything. Cas has been asking questions about photography."

"Really? I thought Meg was like your ex or something. She eats, breathes, and sleeps photography." Dean raised an eyebrow at Cas. "If you got her to shut up, more power to you." Charlie turned to Dean. "We're incoming in like two minutes. You need anything?"

"Nope." Dean popped the P as he stared at Cas, who refused to wither under his glare.

"Ooookay then. I'll just go get the group." Charlie closed the door.

Dean crossed his arms over his chest. "Meg's ex?"

"Balthazar is Meg's ex. Not me. She's why we went with your company. Why I wasn't surprised to see someone other than Meg here." Cas hooked his fingers under Dean's chin again pulled him closer, stopping just shy of a kiss. "And I said we received an upgrade."

Cas claimed Dean's mouth again. The first of many more times to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
